


Discovering the Truth Under the Mask

by LakaFlower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Self Harm, im bad at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakaFlower/pseuds/LakaFlower
Summary: Something is going on with Chat, it's up to Marinette to find out, and help, can she?





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's my first fic, creative criticism is fine. But pls be nice. This is my first fic and it's a little rocky but here goes nothing.

"Adrien! My decision is final! Go to your room!" Gabriel Agreste shouts at his only child. 

Adrien's eyes begin to tear up as he runs back to his room. Adrien collapses onto his bed, tears rolling down, like a river. Plagg flies out from his pocket, "Kid..." he looks at his dear friend, and master. "Would you like to talk about it...?" 

Adrien sobbs, "A-all I wanted w-w-was for him to t-take off work, f-for h-his b-b-birthday...." 

"Adrien, are you ok?" No answer. "Adrien! Answer me now!" Plagg's voice becomes afraid. 

Adrien begins to breathe heavily, as he tries to move. "I-I'm ok..."

Plagg flies over and hugs Adrien's cheek. "Kid... come on now, where's the guy I picked to be Chat Noir?" Little does Adrien know, but his trusted friend, Plagg can hear his thoughts.

I'm all alone... my mother is gone... and my father hates me... what's the point? No one will ever care. Not Ladybug, not Nino, not Plagg, not Marinette, no one... why am I here? Look at me.... a sorry excuse for a son, superhero, friend... maybe... maybe I should just stop it all. 

"Adrien!" Plagg shouts. "Stop! Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem! Don't throw you're life away..."

Adrien glares at Plagg. "I don't care." Adrien growls to him. 

"Adrien, I'm sorry for this."

"What-?" Adrien suddenly transforms. I can't move. I can't speak. What has he done to me! Plagg! Against his will, Adrien's legs begin to run, he leaps out the window and runs along the roofs. Great. Just great. Where is he taking me! Adrien, as Chat Noir, knocks on Marinette's window. 

"What was that?" He hears Marinette say through the glass. Chat Noir taps on the window again, still against his will. Marinette's face appears in front of the window. "Oh!" She says in surprise. "Chat Noir! What're you doing here? You look awful!" She says, taking note that his eyes are bloodshot as well as tear-stains upon his cheeks.

Chat Noir finds he can speak, though he still cannot move. "I-I my kwami forced me here!" Shoot! Wrong word! Now she's going to ask what a kwami is!

"Oh?" Marinette says, curious. "Why's that?" 

What? How does she seem so normal? What do I say?! Chat Noir feels a warmth spreading across his face. Shoot! Why're you blushing! I don't like her like that! "I-um... well- I was , I guess having some problems at home..." 

"Oh!" Shock covers her face. "Come in, come in! Chat please, tell me. I'm you're friend." Tears begin to form in the corners on Chat Noir's eyes. Plagg releases his control, and he stumbles into her house. Marinette guides the hero into her home. Chat sits on a couch and Marinette sits on the floor in a beanbag, looking up into his eyes. She takes his hand, and he squeezes it. Tears roll down Chat Noir's eyes as he begins to silently sob.

Why does this happen to me? Everyone hates me. Even I hate me... I'm a useless nobody... my life is worthless. Why can't I just- Marinette's face is horror stricken. Chat realizes he wasn't just thinking it, he's actually been saying it. 

"Chat... why? Why are you saying such terrible things and horrible lies?" Marinette moves to the couch and pulls the unwilling cat into a hug. 

Chat Noir freezes at the contact. But then a warm feeling of comfort spreads throughout him, and wraps his arms around Marinette, pulling her close to him, inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet smell of fresh baked macaroons, that is her scent. 

"Marinette..." he sobs, "I-I'm so sorry..." 

"Kitty..." Marinette gently squeezes him. Chat holds on to her, as if his life depended on her, in fact that's how he feels at the moment. 

She's so kind... And beautiful... wait-what? I-well Ladybug has never been there for me... Marinette is really my friend... "Marinette...?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you're s-s-so kind. A-and... y-you'resobeautiful." Chat Noir says nervously and rushed.

Marinette's eyebrows crease. "Thank you..., but what was that last thing you said?"

Chat Noir pulls away and looks into Marinette's blue belle eyes. "Y-y-y..." Chat takes a deep breath. "You're beautiful." He tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. He blushes, and so does she.

"Chat... you're amazing." Marinette stares into his emerald green eyes. Chat wraps his arms around Marinette, pulling her into another hug. They stay like that for awhile. 

Later that night,  
"Mmm... Marinette... I.... hmmm... love you..." Chat Noir mumbles in his sleep.

In Chat Noir's dream.  
Marinette stands facing away, clothed in a white dress that flows gently around her, on a giant lily pad floating on the water. "Hello Chaton." She says.

Chat Noir looks down and sees he's de transformed, he's Adrien. "Wait-but I'm not-" he gets cut off by Marinette's voice.

"I know Adrien." She turns around, and it's not Marinette, it's Ladybug. 

"W-what? Where's Marinette?" 

"I am Marinette." Ladybug de transforms, a pink light surrounds her, and standing in her place is Marinette in a red dress with black spots. 

"I love you Marinette." Adrien says.

"I love you too Adrien." Marinette says back. 

Chat Noir groans, and opens his eyes. Marinette's head rests on his chest. Chat tries to move, but realizes he's intertwined with Marinette. Chat runs his fingers through her hair, that must've fallen out earlier. He pulls her closer, and she mumbles, "My sweet Kitty..." Chat smiles. 

My sweet Marinette... I think I love you. I promise to protect you, always. 

The next morning,  
Marinette gasps, "I-I'm so sorry Chat Noir!" 

Chat groans. "Mmm... Marinette..." he wraps his arms around her, and pulls her closer. 

Marinette turns a bright shade of red. "C-chat! Please wake up! I have school!" 

Chat slowly opens his eyes. And sees Marinette's red face. "Oh!" Chat quickly sits up. "My bad!" He rubs the back of his neck. 

"I-it's ok! I didnt mind-I just didn't know if you where comfortable with me-uh hehehe- I'm sorry!" Marinette's face turns an even darker shade of red.

"Well- um I-I guess I should be off then! Shoot. I've got school. Bye!" Chat leans over and kisses her cheek. And dashes out the window.

Chat Noir smiles at nothing in particular on the way home, the way back to a sad reality. 

"Plagg, claws in." Chat Noir whispers inside his bathroom. Adrien stands in Chat Noir's place. Plagg flies away to get some Camembert. Adrien showers and heads off to school. As he rounds a corner, he runs right into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. As she falls, Adrien catches her by the small of her back. 

"I'm sorry! Oh! Hello Adrien!" Marinette says as she regains her footing. Before she pulls her away, Adrien pulls her closer, and stares into her eyes. She blushes. 

Shoot! Shotshootshootshoot! Get a hold of yourself Agreste!!!Adrien turns a lovely shade of red. "I apologize Marinette, but would you allow me to walk you to school?" 

"Of course." She smiles. And they head on their way, talking of trivial things. But she also wonders what is going on with her dear friend.


	2. Oops, looks like it's slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy ❤️❤️  
> I'm sorry that it ends like mid sentence I'm having trouble with the website there's supposed to be more,min trying to fix it.

Later, arriving at health class,  
"Hey where's Nino?" Adrien asks.

"Huh. Alya's not here either." Marinette says.

"Ok everyone, please take a seat. So as you know, we have been working on learning about mental illnesses, so today we will be working on projects with partners. Please work with your shoulder partners. Ok now, class we are going to start a project on a different topic per group. I will give you each a topic, and you all will present however you'd like. Thanks!" The teacher says.

Adrien turns to face Marinette. "Umm, well neither of us have a partners, so um Marinette would you like to work with me?" Adrien says as a blush spreads across his face.

"S-sure!" Marinette says enthusiastically. Adrien moves over to sit in Alya's seat.

"I can't wait to work with you." Adrien whispers to Marinette.

Marinette blushes. "I-I can't either!" She squeaks.

The teacher hands a folded piece of paper to Marinette. Marinette unfolds it. "Hey Adrien, we got 'Depression'." Marinette looks up at him as his face pales and he swallows nervously. "What's wrong?" She asks forgetting her nervousness.

Adrien adverts his eyes. "N-n-nothing is wrong..." he mumbles.

"Adrien. Today you will come home with me. Understand?" Marinette says so sternly and confidently, she leaves Adrien speechless. He gives her a slight nod and they begin to plan.

Later after school.  
"Plagg! I've been invited to her house as Adrien!" Adrien says to his kwami.

"Ok! Shhh, she's coming!" Plagg whispers from his hiding spot.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette says.

Adrien smiles and turns around. "Marinette! Hi!"

"Lets go." She says and they head off.

Adrien can smell the delicious smells of baking bread, and treats long before he reaches the bakery. "Mmm! That smells so good!" Adrien exclaims.

"Thanks." Marinette says, as she walks into the bakery. "你好妈妈！“ (hello my mother) Marinette says to her mother.

"你好！你们想饿？” (hello! Are you hungry?) Ms. Cheng asks.

"不是。再见。”(no, bye) Adrien stands there looking awkward.

“我也会说一点儿汉语，你知道吗？“（did you know I can also speak a little Chinese?) Adrien says.

”哦，我的妈妈不会说法语。“(oh, my mother can't speak French.)

“我会说一点儿英语！”(I can speak some English) Marinette's mom says.

“哦，我和Marinette去听音乐，可以吗？”(oh,can Marinette and I go listen to music?) Adrien asks.

“是啊！”(yes!)

“谢谢您。再见！” (thank you, bye!) Adrien and Marinette leave. "Marinette, um t-thanks f-f-for having m-me o-over..." all of the confidence leaves his voice.

"No problem Adrien." Marinette opens her door to her room, gesturing for Adrien to enter.

"Y-your r-room is very p-pretty." Adrien says quietly.

She smiles "Thanks." She sits on her love seat and pats the spot next to her, for him to sit.

Adrien walks over slowly, his shoulders hunched, almost as if he can no longer carry himself.

"Adrien. What's wrong?" She demands. He focuses on his hands on his lap. "Adrien." He shrugs, eyes darting around the room.

He sighs. "It's nothing...." he mumbles.

"Adrien... please tell me."

He sighs again, and melts off the couch to the floor, folding in on himself and hiding his face. "My father and I are fighting." Adrien says. "A-and... I've um k-kind of been feeling... really sad." His words come out slow, and shyness makes him get quieter and quieter.

"How long have you felt like that?" She says flatly.

"Umm... maybe two months?" He covers his head.

"Has it gone away, or gotten better?"

"No.... it's been worse."

"Can you please, please explain how you feel?" She coaxes.

"I-I... i-it's like a um overwhelming sadness... and loneliness I guess.... and I hate it. I hate me! Why, why can't it just end!" Adrien slightly raises his voice, but not enough to be heard through the floor.

"Oh Adrien... are you depressed?"

"My mother was. My father is." He says, he peeks up at her, and tears streak his face.

"Oh..." Marinette slides down to the floor.

"I can't..... I can't do it.."

"Shh." She wraps her arms around him, as he goes limp in her embrace. She rubs his back as he starts to sob heavily.

Thank you Mari..... you're a great friend... I just wish I could measure up..

As he calms down a bit, she pulls away and looks him in the eye. "I'll be right back." She quickly goes downstairs, leaving her trapdoor open.

Adrien gets up and looks around her room. He goes over and inspects her workspace, that is littered in designs and scrap fabric. By her bed he sees pictures of her and Alya having fun. He picks up one as Marinette enters the room.

"Hey." He puts the picture down and faces her.

"Yea?" He says as he notices the cookies on a plate in her hand.

"If you want, you could spend the night- we have a spare room. Only if you want to- and if you're allowed to." She offers the plate to him.

He hesitates at first but then he gingerly picks one up. His eyes light up as he sinks his teeth into it. "Mmm!" He savors the delicious treat. "Wow! This is amazing! T-thank you! I've always wondered what a cookie would taste like..."

"Really?! You've never had a cookie before?!" She explains.

"N-no. My father wouldn't let me. Because of my modeling, oh and t-to answer your question I'd really like too, but I've got to ask my dad. But today is Friday... so probably."

"Oh! I forgot! I've been so caught up with work I forgot it's Friday!"

"Work?" Adrien's face scrunched as he looked at her curiously, as well as taking another couple cookies.

"Oh-I-uh-wellll-I help in the bakery and I've been doing a lot of designing-so I've been really busy."

"Awesome! You know, one day if you want-I'd gladly model for you." He winks.

She rolls her eyes "that's really nice, maybe..." she dazes off for a moment.

"Marinette?" Adrien's hand is being waved in front of her face.

"Sorry!" A light pink blush slowly spreads across her face.

"No prob, I'm gonna text my dad though."

Adrien- Hey dad, I wanted to know if I could spend the night at my friend Marinette's house. I'd be sleeping in a different room, and it's also Friday and I don't have anything planned tomorrow... please?

A moment later his phone buzzes.

Dad-Go ahead. Your bodyguard will bring you some clothes.

Adrien-Thank you! :)

"I can stay the night!" He exclaims, with a huge smile.

"Awesome! What would you like to do now?"

"Umm I'm not sure... Nino and I play video games and watch movies and talk about gir- I mean," he laughs nervously "talk about the news." A warm heat spreads across his face.

"Well, it is getting close to supper, so starting a movie probably isn't smart. We could play video games?"

"Sure! Bet I can beat you!"

"You're on!" Before Marinette can turn the game on her phone buzzes.

Alya- Heyyy gurl, can Nino have dinner with us too? I totally forgot about it today!

Mari-Omg! I 4got 2! Yea but Adrien is gonna be there too.

Alya-ooooh can't wait to hear what you've been up to

Mari-


End file.
